


Pleasant surprise

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: But mostly porn, M/M, Porn, a bit of fluff at the end if you squint, don't be mad at me please, that's basically the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: Dani comes home to Marc touching himself and decides to help his boyfriend out





	Pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



Dani sometimes hated his management, today is one of those moments. Him and Marc had planned to spend the day together, since they didn’t have any appointments with sponsors or anything. Until Dani’s management decided Dani had to do interviews, meaning he couldn’t spend time with his boyfriend like planned. So, naturally, Dani has been in a sour mood ever since he left his boyfriend behind with only the promise to make up for the time they lost.

 

When he's finally allowed to leave, he can’t stop himself from smiling, thinking about finally being able to cuddle the younger Spaniard again. With a smile on his face, he walks into their shared house and kicks of his shoes. He freezes when he hears a noise coming from the general direction of their bedroom. He feels his heart sting when he hears another moan, wishing his boyfriend isn’t cheating on him, he would never get over that.

 

Slowly he makes his way to the bedroom, opening the door. He didn't exactly expect to find his boyfriend in all his naked glory on their bed, stroking his cock with one hand while he's busy fingering himself with his other one. Marc chooses that moment to touch his prostate and lets his head fall back to expose his throat while moaning Dani's name. Dani feels his body tingle when his blood rushes south at the thought of Marc getting himself off while fantasizing about him.

 

Dani carefully closes the door behind him before walking over to the bed, admiring Marc's body while he does so. He still isn't used to having Marc all for himself even after dating for over a year. He slowly moves to sit on the bed beside Marc. “You do know it’s my job to get you off, don’t you?” Marc jumps at the sound of Dani’s voice. “I-I didn’t hear you come in,” he stammers while a beautiful shade of pink colours his cheeks. “You’re lucky I missed you, otherwise you would have been punished for touching yourself without telling me first.” A shiver goes down Marc’s spine at the dominant tone in Dani’s voice. He doesn’t dare to move while he watches as Dani grabs their box of toys from the closet, his cock twitching at the sight of the dreaded (loved) box.

 

He can’t muffle the whimper that leaves his mouth as Dani takes out a vibrator and a blindfold. Damn him for knowing about all of Marc’s favourite toys. Dani moves back to the bed and tells Marc to sit up before placing the blindfold over his eyes, making sure the younger is comfortable before laying him back down and picking up the vibrator in his left hand. His right hand moves to stroke over Marc’s cheek. “I love you,” Dani whispers before pressing a soft kiss to Marc’s lips. “Love you too,” Marc breathes out, hand reaching out to try and pull Dani back for another kiss. Dani grabs the hand and places it back on the bed. “You’re not allowed to touch,” Marc groans unhappily at that.

 

He loves touching Dani during sex, loves feeling the muscles of his lover’s body move under his hands, he’s never been good in keeping his hands to himself with Dani. Dani admires Marc’s body for a moment longer before moving his right hand to a nipple and rubbing circles around it while he kisses the other. Marc moans softly as Dani starts to kiss his way down to Marc’s stomach with open mouthed kisses.

 

Once he’s reached Marc’s abs, Dani starts sucking marks into the tanned skin, knowing how much Marc loves being marked as Dani’s like that. Dani’s left hand is used to switch the vibrator to the lowest setting, moving it to rest against the tip of Marc’s cock. Marc can’t help but gasp and buck his hips up to try and get more friction. Dani, being a tease as usual, moves the vibrator to trace the underside of Marc’s cock while he keeps sucking love bites into his lover’s skin. He moves the vibrator to Marc’s perineum, pulling soft little moans out of his lover, who keeps trying to move back against the feeling.

 

After a bit of teasing, Dani switches the vibrator to a higher setting and traces Marc’s rim with it while he sucks the tip of the younger’s cock into his mouth. Slowly starting to fuck the younger with the vibrator, Dani starts bobbing his head up and down his lover’s cock, each time taking an inch or so more into his mouth until his nose is buried in dark curls. He has to move his free hand to Marc’s hip to try and keep him from chocking the older man. Dani lets go of his cock with a soft pop and moves his mouth down to his balls while turning the speed of the toy up another notch and aiming it towards Marc’s prostate.

 

As soon as Marc feels the vibrations touch his prostate he screams out in ecstasy, his hips moving frantically to force the toy back against that spot. Marc can feel his orgasm creeping up on him with the toy sending vibrations through his prostate and Dani’s heavenly mouth working his balls. Dani loves seeing Marc like this, on the edge of orgasming with his hands clenched in the sheets, his mouth open and panting like he just ran a marathon.

 

The only thing he loves seeing more is Marc coming undone, which, judging the shaking of his thighs, will happen very soon. “It’s okay babe, you can let go now,” Dani whispers softly against Marc’s stomach, where he presses another kiss before taking Marc’s tip back into his mouth. Dani’s hand strokes Marc’s shaft exactly once before the younger moans and arches his back while Dani sucks him through his orgasm, licking him clean afterwards.

 

Dani switches off the toy, pulling it out of his lover and dropping it somewhere next to the bed. “Everything alright?” he asks the younger. “Yeah, I’m okay,” Marc sounds slightly breathless. Dani helps him to sit up so he can remove the blindfold. After the younger gets used to seeing light again, he smiles at Dani with so much love in his eyes that the older feels like his insides are melting so he cuddles his younger boyfriend into his chest for a few minutes before he moves to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Marc up.

 

Cleaning Marc up is always a slightly difficult task because the younger gets oversensitive very fast and always tries to move out of Dani’s grip while whining about said oversensitivity. Today is no different, Dani has to use his weight to pin his lover down so he can clean him up. As soon as he’s done, the cloth hits the ground with Dani’s clothes following soon after. Marc moves to lay his head on Dani’s shoulder as soon as the older slides under the covers, snuggling into his older boyfriend’s shoulder with a smile on his face. Dani smiles down at his beautiful boy before wrapping his arm around him, pressing a kiss to his hair before they both drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (I don't write porn that much, so I'm sorry if it sucked)


End file.
